To meet a demand on wireless data traffic which has been in an increasing trend after a 4th Generation (4G) communication system was commercialized, there is an ongoing effort to develop an improved 5th Generation (5G) communication system or a pre-5G communication system. For this reason, the 5G communication system or the pre-5G communication system is called a beyond 4G network communication system or a post long term evolution (LTE) system.
To achieve a high data transfer rate, the 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in an mmWave band (e.g., such as a 60 GHz band). To reduce a propagation path loss at the mmWave band and to increase a propagation delivery distance, beamforming, massive multiple input multiple output (MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, analog beam-forming, and large scale antenna techniques are under discussion in the 5G communication system.
In addition, to improve a network of a system, techniques, such as an evolved small cell, an advanced small cell, a cloud radio access network (RAN), an ultra-dense network, device to device (D2D) communication, a wireless backhaul, a moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), and reception interference cancellation, and the like, are being developed in the 5G communication system.
In addition thereto, hybrid frequency shift keying and quadrature amplitude modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM) technique and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA), and the like, as an advanced access technology are being developed in the 5G system.
Further, recently, there is an ongoing discussion on a technique for effectively operating a multi-modem terminal simultaneously supporting a licensed band communication system and an unlicensed band communication system in a licensed and unlicensed band multi-radio access technology (RAT) environment.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.